Today, 65% of internet bandwidth is video, and this figure is expected to increase. One force driving the growth of internet video is consumer-generated content, such as videos recorded and uploaded or streamed by individual users of web and social-media platforms, as opposed to professional or corporate entities creating highly-produced video content. According to the head of Google Research, by 2020, 90% of the internet bandwidth will be video.
However, the great majority of videos saved in a cloud or on a server are never discovered by more than a vanishingly small number of people (or by anyone other than the original creator) and never produce any economic value. Current techniques for searching, discovering, and classifying video content on the internet does not facilitate efficient or effective discovery of video content that is of interest to users. Furthermore, current techniques for searching, discovering, classifying, displaying, and consuming video content do not facilitate meaningfully linking related video content such that it can be consumed by a user in a cohesive video platform; rather, users are forced to perform crude and cumbersome keyword searches and to watch numerous individual videos one-at-a-time in order to attempt to determine whether any video content of interest to the user exists.